


If this thing let me fall, you’re falling with me

by leadingrebel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, The Enchanted Forest, Trusting Each Other, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadingrebel/pseuds/leadingrebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They landed on a side of the river.</p>
<p>The creature’s paws on the grass and Emma’s hands still steadily gripped at its neck.</p>
<p>Killian ran his hand over her shoulder and his hook stroked her waist.</p>
<p>"You can let him go now, love" his chuckle low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If this thing let me fall, you’re falling with me

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Killian and Emma's first date. 
> 
> I tried fluff, this is the most fluffy thing I've written in my life, but of course some angst had to get in the way *shrugs*

They landed on a side of the river.

The creature’s paws on the grass and Emma’s hands still steadily gripped at its neck.

Killian ran his hand over her shoulder and his hook stroked her waist.

"You can let him go now, love" his chuckle low.

Emma reacted and jumped to the ground, almost thanking for having it back under her feet. It didn’t matter how astonished she was by the beauty of the creature, when she found herself riding him she couldn’t help but think she hadn’t even ridden a horse in her life.

The possibility of her being able to ride a dragon was impossible.

But when the hand and the hook of Killian closed around her owns, he just had to teach her.

Seeing the dawn Sun from the place beyond of where the clouds allowed to see of the sky. Seeing the clouds’ ocean at her feet and the orange glow that made the dragon’s skin shine. Going through the sky’s mist.

Although when she turned her head and looked at Killian’s eyes, perhaps she thought the brightness of that blue was more beautiful than any of that.

Perhaps her ‘if this thing let me fall, you’re falling with me’ wasn’t that necessary.

Emma felt something hit her on the back.

When she looked up, Killian and the dragon were already walking away, the dragon’s tail waving around her as he looked at her, waiting for her to follow them.

Killian led them into a cave behind a waterfall; walking by the side the water didn’t touch them.

Emma, now curious about every corner of the Enchanted Forest, walked deeper into the cave. When she returned, Killian was stroking the dragon’s neck, while he growled softly and hid his huge head in the pirate’s chest.

"Not all dragons are Maleficent, I guess" Emma said, running a hand over his back.

Killian seemed so deep in his thoughts that Emma wondered if he even knew she was there. She was about to touch his arm when he finally spoke, taking a deep breath.

"He’s one of few that met me when I was still Killian and are still alive."

Emma got it. What he was trying.

She knew it when she saw his hand shaking over the skin it was caressing and when he closed it into a fist. When his eyes went to the ground.

Reveal yourself to someone wasn’t easy. She understood it pretty well.

"You and a dragon, uh? How many realms did you two burn?"

He looked at her lifting an eyebrow and with that teasing grin on his lips. Relief deep in his gaze.

"That’s irrelevant, Swan"

She listened carefully every word of the story. How, after something like burning a sail made of Pegasus feathers - that part wasn’t very detailed-, all the realms started a quest for another great creature that replaced him and his feathers. How there were captures and murders of humans and animals, innocent beasts.

All without any success.

Until the rumors that the Realm of the North had found a creature never seen before hiding in the deepest mountains, a creature with wings completely covered in feathers.

Killian wasn’t going to allow that another person yet could get to the nightmare of Neverland, so he sails to the Realm of the North’s mountains. Perhaps the others needed a plan to capture or murder the ‘beast’, but he had only to find it.

A mess of feathers and teeth, no bigger than a fawn, hid among the bushes of a cave.

Killian knew what, or who, it was as soon as he saw it.

A hybrid.

"His father was Pegasus and his mother was a dragon" the creature blew happily at the named of his father." When they were hunted, he was alone, so I thought that the toothy mess of feathers and I could be mates. Aye, m’boy?

_You didn’t want anyone to do to him what they did to his parents_ , Emma realized.

"Look." the dragon shook a wing and a feather landed on Emma’s hand, its black turning into a soft white. "When a feather left Pegasus’ body, the magic passed from him to the feather itself; Pegasus’ magic is white, that’s why it changes its color.”

Emma look at the feather in her hand, amazed. When Killian drew his hand near to caress it and their skins touched, the feather jumped in the air and it turned into a sparkle of dust and disappeared before it could fall in her hand again.

Killian gave her a surprised look.

Emma felt the sudden thrill of magic settled down inside of her.

She cleared her throat and dropped her hand to her side.

Killian went back to his dragon mate.

The silence that fell upon them allowed Emma to enjoy the moment.

And she thought if he had gathered enough force to trust her that little part of the whole that must have been his life, she could do the same. She could let her walls down, just like he had tried with his.

She owned him that, after all.

She wanted to do it.

She trusted him.

She took a breath and walked to him.

"You’re still Killian, you know" she reached out and took his hook in her hand. "You’re Killian."

Gathering all her courage, she looked up. When her eyes found the deep blue, it seemed to draw her, until her lips collided with his.

Gently biting her lower lip, Emma open her mouth a little and he stroked her tongue with his.

Emma threw her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at his nape as he buried his hand in her golden hair.

Soft moans and bodies clutching at each other.

Emma let out a whimper when Killian stepped back towards the waterfall, drawing her with him. When they broke away, she saw his crooked smile and the mischievous spark in his eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something when something pushed Emma from the back and they both fell, through the waterfall, to the river.

She clutched at the first thing she touched and tried to reach the surface, looking for air, grasping Killian’s arm, who was coughing water.

The two of them looked at the waterfall, to find the dragon’s head leaning out and making sounds like he was laughing.

It seemed he didn’t like to be ignored.

Emma turned to Killian, who was actually laughing, and smiled.

"Next time we want to go out I’ll bring a towel."


End file.
